winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 6
Sixth Season Season 6 has been confirmed to be co-producted by both Rainbow S.r.l & Nickelodeon in September 2012. It is scheduled to air in North America in 2012 as well as in Italy in 2012. the last episode of winx club season 6 is Unforgettable Winx12:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC)12:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC)12:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC)12:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) These are rumors and the titles are false ones. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 12:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) the last episode of winx club - season 6 is unforgettable winx.Finish123 (talk) 01:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you think season 6 will be a final season? I'm so scared...Anne (talk to me) 13:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Just found some info new fairy called blossom (to similar to bloom) and season focused around tecna transformation is cyberix on youtube found out by an interview new villain something beginning with e think it might be a ancient creature or a dragon Bloom! Fairy of Dragon Flame! 07:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Not true! DbzWinx (talk) 04:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC)tifffff Totally agree!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I agree.I'm not sure these info are true! 04:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I really don't believe it :X! 04:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :(!!!!!!!! 04:47, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Fatimah,i think you sud create a Youtube account! This is my Youtube account -> http://www.youtube.com/user/GamesLover1047/videos?view=0 ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ...I'd love to.But Youtube is blocked in Pakistan, when it will be unblock, I'll create one XD! 04:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) You said it'll be unblocked in December!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Youtube will unblock on 15th December :(! 04:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Cause Youtube wasn't removing a silly movie against Islam :(! 05:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I said on a INTERVIEW Bloom! Fairy of Dragon Flame! 07:07, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep! This sounds bad @@... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Winx Season 6 FULL RELEASE DATE Yep, September 29th.. but when are they going to air the other episodes?! It's been 3 months now.. DbzWinx (talk) 09:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC)tiff I wish Nick'll choose another day. I don't mean to hurt anyone, but I have to confess that I hate the day I got born! And according to BelieveInWinx's blog, the 3 last episodes will be aired, starting from 1pm of September 8th... You count the days... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) The trailer for season 6 DbzWinx (talk) 17:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC)tiff Are you kidding me? Really? Season 6 sounds good, but seriously, make legends become real? Whatta? Selina seems cool but whatta--legends become real? What, bringing Snow White in Winx Club? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 11:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, great. Now how can you let the Winx fight with Snow White? Lame. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) IKR? What's happening to Winx Club? One of my friends say that they are copying Once Upon A Time if they are really going to bring fairy tale characters. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 01:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) They're not going to bring in real fairy tail characters. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I hope they do! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 02:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ouo --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm not angry if they'd copy from Once (what most of my classmates say >_>) but I'm gonna be happy because I love that show and if they do Winx is going to be from my 10th favourite to my 5th favourite! (XD) [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? I don't think that Once Upon A Time thing is that famous so Winx Club copies it. I highly believe Winx Club is now a copy cat of Disney and Japanese animes! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I believe they copy Disney, Japanese series and Once! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 12:36, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Like Rose said, I highly doubt they copied Once Upon A Time @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Probably Once and Disney, mainly 'Disney @@ [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:42, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I think we are being a bit to harsh on winx club. I don't think that winx copied once apon a time because it's a completely different type of show. And winx club was inspired by an anime which is probably why it is so similar to animes. Winxer is right. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I keep hearing that Winx Club isn't going to air any new episodes of Season 6 for a week or two at least after airing episode one. Anyone know why that is? Lioness1017 (talk) 22:56, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Apparently the next episodes will air back to back in November and no, no one really knows why. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:03, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Why have there been no new Winx episodes for two or three weeks? Does anyone know? Is it some reason like them waiting till December or something? Just wondering.Lioness1017 (talk) 16:19, November 20, 2013 (UTC) No one knows the real air date, nick's terrible with fluent editing! It's to keep the fans in suspense - if they make us wait longer, more people will watch the episodes. They do the same thing with Austin & Ally on Disney Channel. Very smart on their behalf. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:58, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Season 6 future episode airdates Does this mean that the future episodes of Season 6 and all of Season 7 will never air in English?! I hope not!Lioness1017 (talk) 23:29, April 8, 2014 (UTC) episode titles in Greek? Who put the episode titles in Greek and why? Now I can't read them. I'm trying to learn ancient Greek from a book, but I'm not there yet people.Lioness1017 (talk) 16:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Season 6 civilian outfits Anyone who saw the season's trailer not only saw the Winx's civilian outfits again the previous season changed, the outfits seen in the Season 6 preview trailer are prototypes! EloiseWinx (talk) 18:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) So what? A cold wind of Autumn 06:46, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The Season 6 trailer which previews the season which everyone watches know the Winx's civilian outfits are at all not people will as the season's finalized version compared to the season trailer see is not how people at all expected! EloiseWinx (talk) 14:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) That happens in many series, not just Winx. A cold wind of Autumn 14:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) So can someone edit where it says Mythix will be in both 2D and 3D since that is no longer true Andredrw (talk) 20:30, June 4, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw Adding info to Trivia *In Season 2, Miss Faragonda said that Alfea was the only school for Fairies in the Magic Dimension but in this season we find that there are not 1 but many schools for fairies. *Musa and Tecna are the only Winx girls who have their pixies changed in this season for unknown reasons. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 13:33, June 26, 2015 (UTC)